My Little Pony: Friendship is Everlasting (SEASON 4)
by PocketNeko
Summary: Twilight has left Ponyville to join Princess Celestia as Equestria's newest princess! But her friends are lonely without her. When the new pony moves into town, will she be able to fill the voids in their hearts?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is meant to be a continuation of where Season 3 ended, like a fan made season 4. :) This is made for entertainment only, and I don't claim MLP as my own. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro.

It t'was a bright and sunny day in Ponyville. Rarity trotted through the streets in her yellow sun hat and sunglasses, her messenger bag clinging to her side. Fluttershy appeared, and strided to her friend's side.

"Oh _hello,_ Fluttershy!" Rarity took off her sun glasses. "What are you up to on such a lovely day?"

"Hi, Rarity." Fluttershy said timidly "I'm just going to drop off a letter to Twilight at the post office."

"How funny! I'm actually on my way to do the same!" Rarity said. Fluttershy looked away, her ears laying back against her head, as though she was refraining from saying something. Rarity gave an understanding smile. "I know, darling. I'm so happy for Twilight, becoming a _princess_! But.. It just isn't the _same_ without her."

Fluttershy nodded in agreement. Rarity was taken aback by fond memories of times shared with her friend. How together, they saved the Apple farm from the cunning Flim Flam brothers, how they sat together laughing at the disaster the Grand Galloping Galla had turned out to be, and how they'd managed to rid Ponyville of the many clones Pinkie Pie had set loose into town. How she missed Twilight!

"At least we get to hear from her in her letters." Fluttershy pointed out.

"Oh, I know. But she's been so busy lately. I mean you'd expect that, her being a princess and all." Rarity looked at the sky with an uncertain smile. "I only hope Princess Celestia isn't working her too hard!"

Rarity and Fluttershy conversated as their route took them to the library Twilight used to live in. They watched curiously as one of the colts that worked at the train station carried a suitcase in his mouth, walking in the direction of Twilight's old treehouse. In front of him, a unicorn with white fur and curly short red hair and a curly red tail carried another suitcase with her magic, red aura glowing around it.

"This is the last one!" said the colt, setting down the suitcase in front of the treehouse.

"Thank you," the unicorn smiled, taking two bits out of her satchel, and giving them to the colt.

"Anytime!" he smiled proudly, marching off with his tip. The unicorn was a little taller than the other ponies, but not by more than an inch or two. She was also a little thinner, with skin colored fur on her mouth and hooves, and she had bright blue eyes. Her cutie mark was of a shooting star, with smaller glitter shaped stars surrounding it. Using her magic, she picked up her suitcases and walked inside.

Rarity and Fluttershy's jaws dropped.

"There's a new pony in town?" Rarity gasped. "And she's moving into _Twilight's_ house?" She grabbed Fluttershy's shoulders, shaking her furiously before running into the treehouse. "Come on, let's go meet her!"

Fluttershy's pupils swirled uncoordinated in her eyes. She shook her head clear. "W-Wait!" She chased after Rarity. The two came to a halt inside the familiar library. The unicorn hadn't seemed to notice them, and was already unpacking her things.

Fluttershy cowered down and gritted her teeth as Rarity cleared her throat and trotted up to the unicorn with her head held high.

"Hello there, darling!" Rarity sang very fancy. The unicorn jolted, her pupils shrinking to dots as all four of her hoofs raised from the floor in surprise. The things she'd been levitating with magic collapsed to the floor abruptly. Rarity went on.

"Don't mind us, dear, we let ourselves in. _My_ name is Rarity," she fluttered her eyelashes, putting her hoof on her chest. She reaches behind her, dragging the shaking Fluttershy up beside her "And this is my good friend Fluttershy."

The unicorn looked a little shaken still. "My name is Starchaser." she said unsurely, lifting back up the things she dropped. She turned back around, continuing to put away her belongings. Fluttershy and Rarity looked at each other, shrugging. Rarity spoke up again.

"So, what brings you to Ponyville, Starchaser?"

Starchaser examined a book and put it away in her bookshelf, and then picked up another book, examining that one as well. "Princess Celestia sent me."

"Princess Celestia!" Rarity squealed, squeezing both of her cheeks with her hooves. She dashed to Starchaser's side. "You know Princess Celestia? That means you're from Canterlot?"

"And that you're friends with Twilight?" Fluttershy walked up to Starchaser's other side, also growing excited. Starchaser turned around, walking in the other direction. She picked up a book from the shelf, looking at the cover and then putting it in a different spot. "Yes. Yes. Sort of."

Rarity sped up to her side, walking beside her. "Oh, I have so many questions!"

"Me too!" Fluttershy flew over to her other side, suddenly less shy.

"How is Twilight?"

"Is Spike doing okay?"

"Did she get that flower piece I sent her?"

"Do you know if she's back from that opening in the Crystal Empire?"

"Are they finished cleaning up after that horrid accident with Hay-butter ice cream?"

After a few more questions, Starchaser looked as though she were about to burst. Before they could ask another question, she was scooting them out the door by her head. "I'm really sorry, ladies, but I've really got to unpack. Let's all chat later though, okay?" she scooted them out, closing the door behind them.

Rarity and Fluttershy looked at each other. What had just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Wow! Thanks everyone for even reading this far! I'm so happy to see the story getting views, and I hope you like where it's going!

Twilight Sparkle sat alone in her room, writing anxiously with quill and paper. Her new desk was located right in front of a window,where moonlight shined through lovely luminescent curtains. Twilight had asked Princess Celestia not to make her room too big, but big enough to hold all of her books. It had only been two weeks since her princess coronation and her departure from Ponyville, and she missed her friends greatly.

She jotted one last period on her paper and sighed with relief. Applejack's letter was done. She was about to order Spike to deliver it with his dragon powers, but she remembered he was gone for etiquette classes. Many residents in the castle had complained Spike still lacked the proper qualifications to work in the kingdom, so Princess Celestia had decided a couple weeks in camp would serve as sufficient training.

Twilight yawned, and pulled out a fresh sheet of paper, Pinkie Pie would be anticipating a letter soon. But then, there was a knock on the door. Actually pleased to have a distraction for once, she eagerly sang "Come in!"

Princess Celestia peeked her head through the door. "Hello, Twilight. I'm sorry to interrupt, I just came to remind you the Summer Sun Celebration is next week, and you'll be expected to speak."

Twilight's eyes grew with worry. "What? Next week? I haven't even prepared a speech or-"  
Celestia smiled comfortingly "I know you'll do just fine, Twilight. You're doing an amazing job."

Twilight blushed, looking up at her old mentor. "Thank you, Princess Celestia."

Celestia nodded. Twilight turned back to her desk "But I've still got a lot of work to do!" she said, levitating her books and papers, looking through them.

"Don't work yourself too hard. Oh, and your new help will be here tomorrow. She'll assist you until Spike returns."

Twilight nodded, only half listening. Celestia pulled out the door smiling, closing it behind her. Suddenly, as soon as she closed the door it felt as though the weight of a house were on her back, and she fell to her knees. Quickly, she used her magic to try and restrengthen herself.

"Not so young, are we?" Princess Luna laughed, emerging from the shadows.

"Luna!" Celestia frowned, still struggling. "You aren't so young yourself..."

"Oh, but I'm a lot younger than you big sister," Luna lifted her sisters chin with her hoof so her eyes met hers "and 1000 years locked away inside the moon keeps one surprisingly.. Fresh."

Celestia tried to growl in defiance, but her magic faltered. Soon, crows feet formed in her eyes, her hair no longer flowed shimmerously, and her soft white fur turned to an elderly pale. She collapsed to the floor, her true form revealed.

Luna laughed menacingly. "The true princess Celestia! If only her subjects could see her now!" she lifted Celestia's chin again "You don't have much longer, sister, and soon.." she smiled, darkness filling the hall shaking Celestia to her core. "The empire will be mine!"


	3. Chapter 3

At Sweet Apple Acres, AppleJack stood by as Derpyhooves clumsily jumped up and down atop a storm cloud trying to fill a line of buckets with water.

"Alrighty, Derpy. I think that's enough." AJ said, evidently grouchy. Then, Fluttershy and Rarity arrived at the farm.

"Hi, AppleJack." Fluttershy said quietly. "Hello, Derpy."

"Hi, girls!" Derpy greeted not so quietly, still jumping up and down. Rarity bent down and observed the buckets, which appeared to be overflowing with water.

"Don't you think that's enough water, Derpy?" Rarity inquired.

"I've been trying to tell 'er that since she got here!" AJ complained.

"AppleJack, why is Derpy helping you with this? Where is RainbowDash?" Rarity asked her.

AJ pointed skyward at RainbowDash's cloud house. "Why don't you go ask her yourself, she's been sulking up there all day!"

Fluttershy nodded, not trying to anger her further. "Come on, Derpy." she said, picking up Rarity and flying towards RainbowDash's house. DerpyHooves flew uncoordinatedly through the sky, but still landed beside Rarity and Fluttershy at RainbowDash's doorstep. Fluttershy knocked very politely on RainbowDash's door, waiting for a response.

"Just go away!" their friend yelled from inside the house, followed by hysterical crying.

"Is that _RainbowDash_?" Rarity asked in disbelief.

"I've never heard RainbowDash _cry_ before." Fluttershy said, equally surprised. Rarity knocked on the door this time.

"RainbowDash, sweetie, if you don't tell us what's wrong we can't help you."

"Just leave me alone!" she sobbed harder. Rarity seemed a little annoyed now.

"We're coming in!" she said, opening the door. Immediately after opening the door, the girls were met with different knick knacks getting thrown at them. Rarity squealed as she dodged an action figure. Fluttershy cowered down, covering her head and shaking as another item flew over her head. It was only until RainbowDash threw a snow globe that shattered in front of her face did she stop shaking. Amongst the glitter and broken clay, she saw a small Wonderbolts figure in the mess.

"RainbowDash, this is insane!" Rarity said, dodging a book. Fluttershy swallowed back fear, slowly approaching her friend, who was sitting on her bed sobbing and preparing to throw more things.

"RainbowDash, does this have something to do with the Wonderbolts?"

RainbowDash stopped crying and throwing things for a moment, and was silent. Then, she slumped down. "The Wonderbolts rejected me!"

Rarity finally walked inside, no longer concerned about a comic book hitting her in the face. Derpy flew clumsily beside her.

"They rejected you?" Rarity asked "But you're the-"

"Greatest flyer in Equestria, I know!" RainbowDash looked at the floor, sniffling. "Ever since I was a filly, all I've ever wanted was to be up there, with them!"

Derpy walked up to RainbowDash. "RainbowDash, just because you didn't make it into the Wonderbolts doesn't mean you aren't the greatest flyer ever anymore. You're still my best friend, and the best flyer ever. You don't need a group for that."

Rarity's smile was as saucy sweet as the moment. "I couldn't have said it better myself, Derpy." then, she addressed RainbowDash. "Now! It's time for you to get out of this funk and go outside! It's a beautiful day!" she pointed outside the door.

RainbowDash's eyes grew big. "Out.. Side.." In the blink of an eye, she flew outside like a bullet. Her friends ran to the door and gasped, as it became evident what she was going to try and do.

"RaimbowDash, STOP!" Rarity screamed.

Author's Note: This isn't going to be the best chapter ever, sorry! This one was a little rushed ^^; Chapter 4 should be up later today or tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! Chapter 4 is here, as promised! Thanks everyone for reading, I put so much thought into these and it would mean a lot to me if you would Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review down below! Danke schon!

Twilight was being fitted for her Summer Sun Celebration dress. The dress only needed a few more alterations and it would be complete. The seamstress did a couple of measurements and smiled reassuringly over her glasses. "Don't worry dear, we're almost done."

Twilight sighed in relief. "That's so great to hear. See, I really need to-"

"Twilight!" Princess Celestia sang as she walked cooly into the castle's fitting room. "Good morning. I see your dress is coming along nicely."

Twilight smiled brightly, nearly galloping out of her dress in joy of seeing her old mentor. "Princess Celestia! I'm so happy you're here, I had some questions to ask you about the speech and-"

"Hold still!" The seamstress complained, tightening a seam she'd loosened.

"I'm sorry," Twilight said, embarrassed. Princess Celestia laughed.

"There'll be plenty of time for that, dear. Today, you'll be visiting a group of sick young ponies in the Canterlot Hospital."

"The Canterlot Hospital? But- Well.. I suppose I'll still have 5 whole days to write the speech." Twilight tried to smile.

"That's the spirit, Twilight." Celestia laid her head over Twilight's affectionately. "I'm so proud of you." Twilight returned to her former joyous state.

"Thank you, Princess."

Celestia stood up straight again. "Oh yes! Before I forget, your new assistant has arrived!" She turned to the door "You can come in, Sunny!"

Then, a unicorn walked in slowly. Her face lit up upon seeing Twilight. "Princess Twilight Sparkle!" she ran towards her, full of life.

In that same moment, the seamstress tightened Twilights corset in one single movement, knocking the breathe out of her. Twilight squealed and bit her lip for leverage, her face turning blue. Sunny still approached her cheerfully.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you! I'm so excited to actually be working with _the_ Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

Once the color started returning to Twilight's face, she nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you too-" she was cut off by Sunny as the seamstress started removing the dress.

"My name is Moriah Lucielle Solaris, but you can call me Sunny! Oh, we're gonna be best friends, I can tell!"

Twilight nodded again. She imagined Sunny with a lolling tongue and wagging tail, the way she'd come up to her like an overjoyed puppy. She stepped out of the dress as the seamstress took it off of her, and stepped off the small stage she was being fitted on. "I sure hope so!"

"I knew you'd say that! Yay!" Sunny squealed, bucking about like a 5 year old. It was only until she stood still did Twilight finally realize how pretty she was. She was about an inch taller than Twilight was, but much thinner. She had long, pretty orange mane and a very soft looking white coat. Her eyes were very big emerald ovals, on her very young looking face.

_ She can't be much older than Pinkie Pie _Twilight thought to herself. But then, something else struck her about Sunny; it was her cutie mark. The exuberant pony's cutie mark was a very simple sun. Not like Celestia's lovely and complex sun, though. It was a circle with short lines surrounding it, like how fillies learn to draw it when they're young. Most of the ponies who worked in the castles' cutie marks related to their jobs: like how a maid's cutie mark was a feather duster, or a chef's was a chef's hat. But here was Sunny the assistant, with the sun. Twilight wanted to ask about it, but she didn't want to pry.

"We'll be leaving for the hospital in an hour. Are you all ready, Princess?" Sunny asked. Twilight snapped back to reality.

"Of course, just let me get a few things from my room."

...

Twilight was all dressed and ready in her room when she heard a knock on the door. "Come it!" she yelled. Sunny pranced in.

"The carriage is outside waiting!" she sang, as happy as she was an hour ago.

"Great! I'll be out in a moment." Twilight said, putting the finishing touches on something she was writing.

"What's that?" Sunny asked, peeking over Twilight's shoulder.

"Just some directions, the stallions pulling the carriage aren't from here, so it should be helpful for them."

"Ya don't say?" Sunny said, propping her head up in her hoof, her elbow resting on the desk as she looked up thoughtfully.

"Mhm." Twilight folded the paper with her magic and tucked into her dress pocket. Did this pony ever calm down? "I'd better be going. Don't want to keep the little ones waiting." Twilight said, walking out the door.

Maybe a few hours at the Canterlot Hospital would be good for her, a chance to clear her mind. Palace life had been so busy! Every pony always seemed in a rush to be somewhere or doing some other thing. She sat down in her carriage.

"To the Canterlot Hospital, gentlecolts! I've got your directions right-" that was when Twilight realized her pocket was empty. She could've sworn she'd put the directions in her pocket before she left..

"Twilight!" Sunny shouted, bursting out the palace doors, struggling to catch her breath "You forgot this!" she held out a small piece of paper between her teeth. Twilight sighed with relief. Maybe this new pony would be useful.

"Thank you, Sunny." she said, taking it with her magic and giving it to the Stallions.

"Goodbye! Have a nice time!" Sunny waved, as the carriage pulled off into the distance.

...

Twilight was very much at peace in the long carriage ride. It had been just the thinking time she needed, and felt very much refreshed.

"T-Twilight?" One of the stallions pulling the carriage called uneasily.

"Yes?" the princess responded, opening her eyes. She gasped in horror, realizing where they were.

"I don't think we're at the hospital..."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry if I've been killing you all with cliffhangers, hehe! Here's Chapter 5!

"RainbowDash, STOP!" Rarity screamed. It was too late. RainbowDash had already hurdled through one cloud and was on to her next.

"I'm the greatest flyer in Equestria! And I'm gonna prove it to the Wonderbolts!" Her speed and agility were immaculate, as she destroyed cloud by cloud, displaying to her talent to all of Ponyville. "They'll see! They'll all see!"

She was so caught up, she hadn't even realized what she was doing to poor Ponyville. With every cloud she destroyed, they were more and more exposed to the blazing summer sun.

"Oh no!"

"Some pony stop her!"

Rarity, crouched down on RainbowDash's doorstep, gritting her teeth, because she felt partly to blame for what was happening.

"RainbowDash, cut it out!" Derpy shouted.

RainbowDash didn't listen to any of them, she just kept smashing every cloud in her path, until the sun was beaming unbearably on the towns ponies. She then flew majestically to the ground, making a very heroic landing. "Thank you every pony, thank you!" she said, even though no one was cheering.

Soon, to her surprise, dozens of sweating ponies appeared, shouting their displeasure.

"O-oh no-" RainbowDash tried to stop their harsh words. "I only wanted to clear the sky- I just-"

"RainbowDash!" Another Pegasus called formally, landing down in front of her. She was wearing a whistle around her neck and carried a very commanding tone. "You've cleared all the clouds our team worked for hours to put up, and exposed Ponyville to the hot sun! In addition to not showing up to help this morning!"

"But I-" RainbowDash objected.

"You are officially removed from the Ponyville weather team!"

RainbowDash slumped down, looking at the ground. She looked more lost than ever. Fluttershy, Rarity, and Derpyhooves flew down behind her, as the other Pegasus flew off. Her friends instantly ran to her side to try and comfort her.

"I'll never be a good enough flyer for the Wonderbolts." she said, all emotion lost in her voice.

"I think you didn't make the Wonderbolts because you're stupid." they heard a pony say. The girls looked up. It was Starchaser!

"Any pony who would put the whole town in danger just to try and prove themselves to strangers, when they've got perfectly good friends right in front of them who believe in them is stupid."

Rarity, whose hair was now dripping down drenched with sweat, was about to explode, she started toward StarChaser very angrily, "Now you listen to me you-"

RainbowDash pulled her back gently. "No, Rarity. She's right."

Rarity turned around surprised. All her friends, whose mane were also drenched, turned to RainbowDash.

"All I wanted from the Wonderbolts was to be flying in front of a crowd, everyone cheering me on. But now.. I realize I already had a crowd cheering me on. And they just happen to be the coolest ponies in the world."

"Awww!" Derpy, Fluttershy, and Rarity exclaimed, surrounding RainbowDash for a group hug. All the other towns ponies seemed to soften up too. RainbowDash flew up out of the hug.

"Now I've gotta go fix this weather, and see if I can get back on the weather team before it's too late!"

The towns ponies cheered, and her friends waved her off. StarChaser couldn't help but to be very interested as watched everything happening.


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight Sparkle returned to the palace by foot, the two stallions who'd been pulling her carriage walking behind her. Her head was slumped, and she grumbled displeasure as she walked. She stopped in front of the palace stairs.

"Well, we made it!" she said, standing up straight.

"Thank you, Princess Twilight Sparkle. You're the bravest pony in the world." one of the stallions said, his heavily accented voice shaking.

Twilight went inside, only to see Princess Luna and Sunny casually laughing. Boy, did she make friends fast. "I'm home!" she said, sarcastic joy in her voice.

Sunny turned to Twilight, and her jaws dropped. "Princess! What happened to you?" she ran to Twilight's side. Twilight's mane and tail were heavily ruffled, and her dress was torn and tattered.

"My carriage never took me to the hospital, instead, it took me to a pack of hungry Timber wolves!" she cried.

"Are you hurt at all? What happened?" Sunny seemed very concerned now "The stallions-"

"Are fine. Luckily, thanks to a few brief encounters back in Ponyville, I was able to handle the Timber Wolves without any real trouble." Twilight proudly stated, holding her head high again.

"I'm just glad you're OK." Sunny said, smiling sympathetically.

"Well, with a good night's sleep I will be. I'll need to make sure the Princess reschedules the hospital visit after the Summer Sun Celebration, so I can finish my speech without any further distractions." Twilight said, trotting back up to her room.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Sunny asked, quickly running to walk beside her.

"Well, I suppose you can pass the message on to the Princess for me, as long as you don't forget."

"Of course!" Sunny smiled.

"Then that'll be all." Twilight stopped in front of her bedroom door. "Thanks, Sunny."

"No problem! Good night, Princess!" Sunny waved as Twilight went in and closed her door. Twilight removed her tattered clothes and shook out her mane. Exhausted, she went and laid on top of her bed. She smiled as she rested her head and closed her eyes, finally able to get some sleep. But then, the crystal ball on her desk started ringing. She put her hooves over her ears. Not now!

"Twilight!" she heard her brother Shining Armor's voice call from the crystal ball "Come quick, it's an emergency!"

Author's note: This chapter is VERY short. I didn't wanna give away too much of what's gonna happen yet. ^^ If you want to see a picture of what Starchaser and Sunny look like, the links are in my profile. Thanks for reading!


	7. LESSON RECAP 1

Author's Note: This is as most of you know if meant to be a continuation of where Season 3 of FiM ended, and with that being said one of the things that make that show significant is that at the end of every episode, there was a recap on the lesson learned about friendship. And so, I feel it's important FiE does the same. Every 7 chapters, (alternating between the 2 stories) there will be chapter made specifically to go over what was learned about friendship. There's an episode of FiM every week, and there is a lesson learned in FiE every week (hopefully). However, it's important you still read them because parts of the story will be in the recap chapter!

Starchaser was alone in her library home. It was dark out, and she knew she should get to bed soon. She adjusted her telescope and looked through it again. Grumbling, she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate; she was too busy recalling what had happened earlier that same day. She sighed.

"May as well get it out my system." she said, picking up a quill and her journal of Astronomic events with her magic. She opened it to a fresh page, and began writing.

**Dear ample and ever expanding multiverse, today I learned something about friendship. I learned, that your friends are your biggest fans, and that as long as they're there to love and support you, you can achieve anything. So long as they have your back, you've already got everything you'll need to be successful, and will never need the attention or approval that comes from strangers. Therefore, it's important not to get caught up and hurt them with your own pursuits to please others.**

**Your most loyal and dedicated astronomer, Starchaser.**

She closed the journal, her mind eased a little, but not fully. She felt a familiar burning feeling in her chest, and realized what she needed to do. Walking up to the window, she saw a hoof mark stained into the glass.

_Probably Twilight Sparkle's_ she thought to herself spitefully. Pressing her own hoof beside it, she thought for a moment.

Her mind filled with memories of strain and betrayal, hurt caused by others, and the bitter distrust had formed in her heart as a result.

_That was so long ago..._ She thought, looking at the hoof print beside her own. _I have to trust some pony again, any pony..._

Almost on que, a shooting star shot across the sky. In a single moment, she recalled the first time she'd seen a shooting star like this one; when she was just a filly. She'd been looking through a glass window much like this one when it happened, and her cutie mark appeared, revealing her destiny.

Now, her destiny was being revealed again. Her eyes grew wide as she stared at that beautiful phenomenon that would change her life once more.


	8. Chapter 8

Princess Celestia sat silently on her personal castle balcony, stars shining in the night sky. Crickets chirped softly in the distance, she couldn't hear them, but she knew they did. She knew almost everything nowadays.

She closed her eyes in contemplation as the sliding glass doors of her balconies were opened, and Princess Luna came through them, sitting beside her sister. Celestia said nothing. The two of them sat in the silence together for a few moments, then Luna spoke.

"Your little heiress had a run-in with a rather disagreeable pack of timber wolves today." she said, smiling up at the moon.

Celestia opened her eyes, looking down at the earth below. "I knew you had something to do with that."

"It seems she's having quite a hard time with her royal duties, wouldn't you think? I don't think she's princess material in the slightest."

"I trust Twilight Sparkle in the fullest. I know she will fill the expectations of her the crown set before her with flying colors." Celestia said. Luna looked away displeased; Celestia was speaking to her as though she were just another naive subject!

"May I ask how you managed to interfere with Twilight's carriage route?" Celestia asked. That put the smile right back on Luna's face.

"Oh, I have my ways."

Celestia closed her eyes again, as if she were thinking of something very deeply. "Grow up." she simply said.

Luna frowned deeply. "Grow u-"

"It was _1000 years ago_, Luna."

Luna started to fill with rage at the belittlement of their dispute. Very quickly, she found it difficult to keep her voice down. "_1000 years_ or a million," she growled "I loved him."

"He was using us, Luna. _Both_ of us. All he wanted was the throne, not you."

Luna gritted her teeth in the struggle to keep herself calm. She soon found herself shaking with anger. "Lies. All of it! He was mine.. He was mine, and you took him from me!" she shouted. "Could thou not bear to see me happy!"

Celestia didn't so much as flinch at a single word, but Luna went on. "What is not enough that you were older? Prettier? Our parents' favorite? The highest power of all of Equestria? You'd think all that would be enough to satisfy even the greediest of fillies. But no! You also needed to be the subject of my true love's affections!"

"You saw what that 'love' turned him into, Luna. What it did to both of us, the closeness we once shared-"

"You did this to us! No.. to me! You had everything I've ever wanted and you still couldn't stay away just once! You may think you're 'her highness, the ruler of Equestria' but I know the truth! You're nothing more than a greedy foal, and the nerve of you to tell me to grow up is..!"

Luna stopped. She looked at her sister closely, her eyes no longer set on the earth looked painfully down at the concrete floor of the balcony. Celestia did something Luna had never seen her do before- She was shaking.

"I loved him too. Just as I loved my little sister. But he wasn't what I thought he was- he turned on me. And soon, so did you. I tried to explain, but you got so crazy.. You were going to try to immerse Equestria into eternal night.. I had to stop you.. You'd lost all control.. The moon seemed like the only place in the world far enough Equestria would be safe from you.. I wasn't just thinking about myself, Luna. I had subjects to think about. Innocent ponies, who had no part in this. And I never even touched him. He came into contact with the elements of harmony, and the evil in him reacted.. turning him into what he is. I did what I had to."

Celestia looked straight towards the sky, it was becoming apparent that she was forcing back her tears. "Do you know hard that was for me? I lost my sister and the stallion I felt so deeply for, all in one night. It was as though I looked up and everything dear to me was gone. But I still had to serve and protect an entire country, as though nothing were wrong. I had no one to confide in, no one to comfort me, but to this day I've put on a brave face for every pony in Equestria." she stopped shaking, and took a deep breath. "That is why the games must end here, Luna. It's over."

Luna almost seemed persuaded for a moment, but those same lingering words kept playing in her head.

_You took him from me._

The younger sister smiled coolly, looking back up at the moon with a chin held high. "Oh, but sister. The games have only just begun."

Author's Note: Don't worry, Luna fans! She might be the villain in this story, but rest assured the fun will be DOUBLED! I know the make up between the two sisters in the show was very sweet and reassuring, but somehow for me it was.. Not so convincing! The Luna in the Halloween episode was cute, but I think the Luna in episode 2 was much more realistic. Who's the stallion the girls are talking about? Find out next chapter! :) Oh, and there won't be a Lesson Recap on Chapter 14 as I had planned. I'm moving it back, so that we don't have to rush the story so much! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!  
~Tess


	9. Chapter 9

"Hold still, Derpy!" Rarity complained. The gang were in Rarity's boutique, chatting and watching Rarity work on the very accident prone Derpy Hoove's dress. She put another piece of fabric on Derpy's back near where her neck was.

"Sowry Rari-tee." Derpy said, genuinely trying to stay still.

"Hmm.." Rarity held her chin for a moment. She moved the fabric up a little. "Perfect!"

"Alright, everypony, I'm here! Now, what's all this about?" AppleJack said as she trotted into the boutique.

"AppleJack!" Rarity squealed, wanting to be the ones to tell AJ the good news. "Look at this!" she said, holding up a poster just inches from the orange filly's face. "Read it! Read it!"

"Now hold on a second, I was just about to!" AppleJack retorted. She read the poster aloud:

"Fillies and gentlecolts, the princess, Twilight Sparkle, Celestia, and Luna, will all be attending the Ponyville Summer Sun Celebration festival; This year, there will be a formal Twilight Sparkle themed dress code." In the center of the poster was a picture of Twilight.

"Twilight's gonna be in Ponyville?" AJ said, suddenly very excited.

"Aaaand," Rarity continued corrective "I'm going to make everypony a Twilight Sparkle themed dress! It's going to be absolutely fabulous!"

"TWILIGHT PARTYYYY!" Pinkie Pie sang, launching herself across the making party sounds with her kazoo.

"It's gonna be awesome, no! Double awesome!" RainbowDash exclaimed, floating over the stage Derpy was standing on.

"I can't wait," Fluttershy smiled.

In the middle of the girls choir of excitement, the twin doors of Rarity's carousel boutique flew open, and Starchaser walked in. The ponies gasped.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Pinkie asked suspiciously, but still very bubbly. She leaned forward stretching, as she said the word "you".

Starchaser lifted her hoof back torwards her and leaned back a little, a little surprised by the hyper filly. "This is Rarity's boutique, correct?"

"Maaaaybe," said Pinkie "And maaaybe not!"

Rarity sighed and trotted beside Pinkie. "Yes, this is my boutique." she said. Then, lifted her chin and closed her eyes very fancy "However," she then looked at Starchaser very plainly, her ears laying back "I'll have you know you aren't welcome here."

"Oh.." Starchaser seemed a little disappointed.

"Why would you even think to show your face here after what y'all said to RainbowDash?" AppleJack joined her two friends on the other side of Pinkie.

"Well, truth is, I wanted to buy a dress from you for the Summer Sun Celebration. And to tell you all I'm truly sorry for what I said. I.. happen to think you're a great designer, Rarity."

Pinkie and AJ looked at Rarity. The designer's eyes widened. "Me? You think I'm a great designer?"

"Oh yes! You and your friends always wear the prettiest dresses!"

Rarity blushed, dwindling her hooves. "Oh! Well, I uhh,"

Flutteryshy was next, she walked slowly beside Rarity. "Excuse me, .. that's nice and all.. but.. how do we know you're really sorry?"

"Oh ease up, guys!" RainbowDash called out, relaxing coolly on top of one of Rarity's mannequins. A pair of sunglasses were on her head. "She want's to join the club! So I say we let her in!"

"You sure about that, sugar-plum?" AppleJack asked.

"Sure! I'm not mad at her. I'm too cool for mad." she said, pulling her sunglasses back down over her eyes.

"Mmmm.." Rarity looked down at her hooves, kicking dust with one of them "I don't know.."

"Pleeease?" Starchaser said very politely, leaning down a little to meet her gaze. Rarity looked back at her doubtfully.

"I would really like to buy one of your dresses." Starchaser pulled her best 'pretty please' smile.

"Oh, alright." Rarity smiled back.

"Yay!" The whole crew jumped up, cheering. Including Derpy, who stayed afloat once in the air, flying around awkwardly.

"Derpy, get down!" Rarity dashed back to her.

Pinkie Pie and the other two stayed in front of Starchaser, their smiles now warm and welcoming.

"I knew you weren't really bad!" Pinkie said, jumping up and down at the height of a rubber ball.

"Oh my," Starchaser's eyes grew wide as she watched Pinkie. "I don't think I've ever seen a pony jump so high."

"I'm 70% rubber ball! See? Bouncy bouncy bouncy!" Pinkie sang.

Starchaser giggled, covering her mouth a little with her hoof. Rarity decided she had a pretty laugh. It was very girly and soft, and her grey freckles on her cheeks got pushed up towards her eyes a little.

Once Derpy was secured and out of the dress, Rarity trotted back over to Starchaser and put her dress measuring tape around the filly's neck. "Now then, let's see if we can't make you a dress!"

Author's Note: Which Derpy do you guys prefer? The original Derpy or the revised Derpy? I personally like the original. Let me know in the reviews! :)

~Tess


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh, Celestia. How clumsy of you to let this fall into the wrong hands." Luna smiled, examining the identification card. There was an odd pattern of black bars on the back of the card, she didn't know what they meant, but she knew it was the key to seeing him again.

"You simply _must_ be more careful!" she purred, putting it around her neck. Princess Celestia wasn't really there, but it was fun to pretend she was. Luna went down the ground level of the castle, and approached the entrance to the castle cellar. Two stallions were guarding it.

"Gentlemen," she said, very princess like.

"Princess Luna, we can't-" one of the guards started to object. Then, the sound of glass shattering silenced him. "What was that?"

"Oops.. I think I broke something!" Sunny said from another room. The guards ran off to find Sunny.

Luna held her head high as she opened the door with her magic, walking through it. Below her were the whitest stairs she'd ever seen, clearly not made of ordinary castle materials. They also felt cold and almost metallic under her hooves. She didn't stop to gander at the architecture, though.

Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, a huge door waited before her. There was a small black portal like thing was on it in the middle. She held the card black-bars up in front of it, and the portal showed the words. ". . .Scanning ; Celestia recognized."

_Magic must have advanced more than I thought,_ Luna said in her head. Then, the giant metallic doors opened, making and unpleasant grinding noise as they opened. When she walked inside, she was nigh shocked at what she saw.

It was like a huge glass dome, with earth inside it. How horribly distorted it was! The sky was a sickly bright green, with purple clouds. The ground was checkered print where it was grassy, and hard and cold where it was green. There was all different types of furniture floating around uncoordinated in the air. Fish flopped around confused in the trees, and fruit swam around with gills and tails in the rivers. _What in Equestria?_

"Princess Luna!" Discord materialized in front of her. "Why I never expected to see you here. Please, have a seat." he said. He then poof'd a fancy chair under Luna, a couch under himself, and a small table between them with tea. He poured himself a cup. "Like what I've done with the place? Celestia gave me this space all to myself."

Luna still hadn't stopped looking around. Something about the distorted home the fur on her neck stand up straight. Finally, she looked at discord.

"Thirsty?" he asked, putting a cup in front of her side of the table. The cup looked up at her, then started laughing hysterically. Luna flinched, scooting in the back of her seat. OK, now all of her fur was standing up straight. Discord quickly snapped his fingers, making it into a normal cup again.

Luna shook her head clear. "I'm not here for tea."

"Then how is it I can assist you, your highness?" Discord crossed his legs, putting his elbow on the higher leg and holding his head, acting very interested.

"You honestly don't know?" Luna looked concerned now.

"Of course I know! Why I know- What is it exactly I'm supposed to know?"

"You don't remember anything?"

"Remember..?"

Luna took a very old photograph from under her wing, holding it up to Discord. "Look! This was you! Don't you remember?"

Discord looked very thoughtfully at the picture of the handsome stallion. "I. . ."

"This was you before you came into contact with the elements of harmony! Look!" her voice was shaking.

"I'm.. so sorry, princess. But I think you've got me mistaken." he apologized "See, I've been this way my whole life."

"No! You weren't!" she sounded as though she were about to cry now. "You were a pony! Before you were turned to stone! Before you were turned into _this_! You have to have to remember!" she cried "You _have_ to!"

"The party after the princess coronation.. Don't you remember? You met me there." she tried to steady her voice. "We were in love."

"Princess Luna," he disappeared, then reappeared at her side, wrapping one of his arms around her. "Your princess Coronation was over _1000_ years ago.. Are you sure you aren't feeling sick?"

Luna felt her bottom lip start quivering and her eyes get glassy. How could she be so stupid?

"I need to leave." she said, trying to hide the tears in her voice. She walked out of the dome, holding her held low.

"Princess Luna!" Discord tried to follow her, but the metal doors slammed shut as soon as she walked out.

_ Will I ever get him back?_

...

Twilight was more exhausted than she'd ever been before in her life. She walked into the palace, her head drooping, and dark circles forming under her eyes.

"Welcome back, Twilight!" Sunny immediately bounced to Twilight's feet, her usual happy. Her smile was so big and relentlessly joyful, it made Twilight even more tired just looking at it.

"Hey, Sunny. I'm back from the Crystal Empire, it took three days, but I finally relieved them of their crazy Parasprite infestation." she let out a big breath "Now, I just want to get to some sleep, and when I wake up I'll still have two entire days to write my speech." she said, a little positivity forming in her voice.

"Oh, Twilight.." Sunny looked down, kicking dust with her hoof.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I tried to tell Celestia you needed to do the hospital visit after the Summer Sun Celebration, but she insisted you do it as soon as you got back." Sunny explained "Your carriage will be here in an hour."

Twilight's jaw dropped. "But- I- Mmmmmm.." she whined, holding her down again.

"I'm so sorry, Twilight. I really tried to get her to move it."

"I know." she sighed "But it is what it is. Princess Celestia trusts me to cheer these foals up, and that's exactly what I'll do!"

"Yay!" Sunny started bouncing up and down gleefully "I knew you'd say that! You're the best Princess ever!"

Twilight mustered up a small smile. "I better go get ready." she said.


End file.
